


maybe you could be mine

by springsunset



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Another breakup fic, Breakup, Domestic Fluff, Fluff with Angst, JeongCheol broke up, M/M, angst with fluff, but with a bit of fluff, i love jeongcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springsunset/pseuds/springsunset
Summary: In a parallel universe, maybe Seungcheol and Jeonghan would be alright.





	maybe you could be mine

**Author's Note:**

> Title, summary, as well as some parts of the story were inspired by Clara Benin's [Parallel Universe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUewZ-z4OmY)!! :) It would be nice if you guys could listen to the song while reading.
> 
> Also, this is an angst fic.

****“Hi, handsome,” a voice so sweet, so familiar, greets Seungcheol’s ears. The calming presence of the morning light entered their room, and it illuminated his lover’s face in a way he had never seen before. Jeonghan is so, so beautiful, and Seungcheol is beyond happy that he is his.

 

“Wow, good morning,” Seungcheol says quietly, his mind still grasping the fact that he’s staring at Jeonghan’s face. Jeonghan lets out a tiny laugh, the laugh that makes Seungcheol’s heart skip a beat.

 

“Why are you smiling like that,” Jeonghan says shyly.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Seungcheol says while laughing. “Come here,” he opens his arms, making Jeonghan scoot closer towards his chest. “You’re so warm. I love it.”

 

Jeonghan hums. “And I love you.”

 

Seungcheol falls asleep, with his chin rested on the top of Jeonghan’s head. It’s the most calming nap he had ever had in his life, and the warmest.

 

A few minutes later, Seungcheol wakes up, with Jeonghan still sleeping in his arms. Jeonghan is snoring a little, and he finds it very cute. Jeonghan told him before that the Seungcheol was the first person to be fond of Jeonghan’s snoring. _You have a weird kink_ , Jeonghan told him. _It’s because it’s you,_ Seungcheol answers.

 

Seungcheol shuffles a little on the bed, and Jeonghan becomes awakened by his movements. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Seungcheol says with a pout.

 

“No, it’s okay. What time is it?” Jeonghan asks as he wipes the eyewash from his eyes.

 

“I’m actually not sure…” Seungcheol doesn’t have a watch, and their room doesn’t have a clock, but with the way the sun is entering their room, it seemed to be around lunchtime already. “What do you want for lunch?”

 

Jeonghan’s eyes light up as he jumps from the bed. “Pizza?”

 

Seungcheol snickers. “Okay, pizza, then. Do you wanna go out or do you want it delivered here?”

 

“Do I look like I wanna go out?” Jeonghan says with a teasing smile.

 

A moment of silence. “...Of course,” Seungcheol says with a defeated expression on his face.

 

Jeonghan rises up and runs to his side. “Are you sulking? Choi Seungcheol, are you sulking?”

 

“I’m not,” Seungcheol says with a slight smile as he tries to avoid Jeonghan’s eyes.

 

“Okay, stop sulking,” Jeonghan says as he wraps his arms around Seungcheol’s waist. “Let’s order pizza and maybe watch a movie on Netflix?”

 

Seungcheol sighs and then gently holds Jeonghan’s face between his hands. He places a quick peck on Jeonghan’s lips, and he just wants to collapse when he sees the faint hint of surprise on Jeonghan’s face.

 

With a smile, Seungcheol runs to the living room where the phone is, and Jeonghan runs after him.

 

The couple phone in an order to the pizza place just located near the outskirts of the city, and are told they would have to wait for a maximum of 30 minutes for their order to arrive.

 

“I’ll take a quick shower first,” Seungcheol says as he takes off his shirt and prepares his bathrobe. Jeonghan skirts closer towards him and places his hand on his chest.

 

“You, sir, have been working out a lot.” Jeonghan’s voice is enticing, and Seungcheol sweats. “Do you want me to help you shower?”

 

Seungcheol could feel his cock go hard with Jeonghan’s actions, so he takes him to the bed. “Are you really going to tease me like this?”

 

Jeonghan laughs. “You don’t like it?”

 

Seungcheol absolutely loves it. Before he or Jeonghan could even say another word, he begins to plant kisses on Jeonghan’s lips, and then to his neck. He’s gentle at first, then he begins sucking on Jeonghan’s skin.

 

“Oh, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan moans. This makes Seungcheol harder.

 

But Seungcheol decides to stop kissing Jeonghan, and this makes the other boy sigh.

 

“I have to shower.”

 

Jeonghan stays on the bed, in a bit of disbelief that the other guy just left him hanging like that.

 

 

 

“Delivery for Yoon Jeonghan and Choi Seungcheol,” a boy says through the intercom after ringing the doorbell once. Jeonghan proceeds to the door, wallet in hand, and opens it. Two boxes of pizza greet him, the smell already making him salivate.

 

“Thank you! Here’s the payment,” he says as he hands him a 50,000 won bill. “Keep the change.” The pizza boy thanks him, and Jeonghan smiles at him warmly before closing the door.

 

Seungcheol then proceeds out of the shower room, wearing a plain white t-shirt and shorts. “Yay, pizza,” he says energetically.

 

“Let’s eat! Go put on your skin care, I’ll set up the TV.”

 

 

 

Seungcheol proceeds into their living room and settles beside Jeonghan on the sofa. He has started playing the first few minutes of _The Conjuring._

 

“Can’t believe you started without me,” he says with a slight frown.

 

“As if we haven’t watched this already,” Jeonghan replies, his attention still fixated on the screen.

 

They slowly get immersed in the film, with both Jeonghan and Seungcheol screaming at the jump scares.

 

“God, I love this so much,” Jeonghan says while steadying his heart. Seungcheol catches his breath and adjusts his position on the sofa.

 

They finish the film, and both of them are just staring blankly at the screen.

 

“What do you want to watch next?” Seungcheol asks.

 

“Hmm,” Jeonghan puts his hand under his chin. “How about _The Notebook_? For a change of mood.”

 

Seungcheol stares at Jeonghan with a smile on his face. _The Notebook_ is Jeonghan’s favorite film, and Seungcheol will never forget the way Jeonghan embraced him when they watched it the first time.

 

“You’re gonna cry, though.”

 

Jeonghan places his hand on Seungcheol’s lap. “Sometimes, it’s okay to cry. It’s okay to feel things.”

 

And indeed, they cry.

 

As the film ends, Jeonghan puts his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder, making Seungcheol place his hand on Jeonghan’s head.

 

“Hey, Seungcheol.” There’s a hint of sadness in Jeonghan’s voice.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Promise me you’ll never forget me?” The look on Jeonghan’s eyes is earnest, longing, and just full of love. Seungcheol is right in front of him, but it’s like he misses Seungcheol all the same.

 

Seungcheol smiles and places a quick kiss on Jeonghan’s forehead. “Never.”

 

They stay seated on the sofa, fingers intertwined. They talk about what’s happening with each other’s lives; of their work, of their family, of their apprehensions and tiny bursts of happiness during the week. It’s a fantastic afternoon, and evening encroaches upon them not long afterwards.

 

They eat some of the leftover pizza for dinner, because they’re too lazy to cook, and there are still quite a lot of slices left.

 

They clean the dishes, with Jeonghan in charge of putting on soap, and Seungcheol in charge of rinsing them.

 

Jeonghan then says something out of nowhere. “Seungcheol… let’s have sex tonight.”

 

Not surprised, since he has been in the mood for love ever since they finished _The Notebook_ , Seungcheol puts his hands on Jeonghan’s hips. “You have me all to yourself.”

 

They proceed to the bedroom to make love, and it’s perhaps the most fantastic sex they’ve ever had. Jeonghan moans Seungcheol’s name loudly, and Seungcheol kisses him passionately. It doesn’t take long for both of them to come, and they just lay on the bed afterwards, quite exhausted after an hour of sex.

 

“I love you,” Jeonghan whispers. “I love you so, so, so much.”

 

“I love you, too. A lot.”

 

They drift into sleep shortly afterwards, with their bodies kept warm by each other’s presence.

 

 _Promise me you’ll never forget me._ Jeonghan’s words play in his head. Seungcheol could never. He would never dare. Even if the universe reverses itself, or even if fate tries to think of a way to rip Seungcheol’s heart from his chest, Seungcheol will never, ever forget Jeonghan.

 

 

 

And then came morning.

 

The rays from the sun greet Seungcheol’s eyes again, but stronger. Disoriented, he sits up on his bed and ruffles his hair. He stares at his room; it’s the same room, the same walls, the same desks, the same chairs. But the room seems lonelier.

 

He then realizes Jeonghan is not with him.

 

But he was just with him last night, right? They had sex, the best sex ever. And Jeonghan even told him not to forget him.

 

So where is Jeonghan?

 

Within seconds, Seungcheol comes in terms with reality.

 

Of course he’ll never find Jeonghan anywhere inside his place, because it’s five months since they broke up.

 

“Oh, God. I’m so pathetic,” he says weakly to himself, and covers his face with his hands. It’s been five months, yet Seungcheol still dreams of Jeonghan. He misses Jeonghan so much, he feels like he’s going to die.

 

And that dream, if that was indeed was a dream, was haunting; it was too much, because it felt so real. Seungcheol and Jeonghan did things they never did before in the three years that they were together. Seungcheol knows, because he remembers every moment, as if everything just happened yesterday.

 

Everyday, he feels Jeonghan is still with him, except that he isn’t. Jeonghan’s touch feels so recent to his skin, except that it’s been five months since.

 

And it’s a sensation he’s very unlikely to feel again.

 

Could he ever have Jeonghan back?

 

It’s been a tiring and trying time, the five months he has spent without Jeonghan. But not once has he tried to dial Jeonghan’s number. Not once has he tried to knock on Jeonghan’s door.

 

He has kept his distance, but perhaps, he thinks, perhaps it’s a mistake to just let him go like that.

 

And so Seungcheol reaches for his phone and dials Jeonghan’s number.

 

The line rings. Once. Twice. Thrice.

 

“Hello?”

 

It’s the same voice that he loved so much.

 

“Jeonghan, it’s me.”

 

“Jeonghan-hyung, who’s that?” Seungcheol hears from across the line. The voice is a bit rough and raspy.

 

“Nothing, Mingyu. Someone just dialed the wrong number, apparently.”

 

And then suddenly, without a word, without even saying goodbye, Jeonghan hangs up. The sound of static fills up the air.

 

It’s like a punch in the gut for Seungcheol; no, it was more painful than that. How stupid was he to let Jeonghan break up with him, and how stupid was he to just let Jeonghan walk away?

 

Now, it’s too late.

 

Seungcheol hopes he doesn’t dream of Jeonghan tonight.

 

Yet he sincerely wishes, that perhaps, in a parallel universe, maybe Jeonghan could be his. In a parallel universe, if time and fate were kinder to them, maybe Seungcheol and Jeonghan would be alright.

 

A parallel universe where they are together; happy and content with each other’s company. Where they’ll live in a studio apartment, have a cat or a puppy, and just spend weekends watching movies on Netflix. Seungcheol would hold Jeonghan when he would cry, and he would hold his hand when he’s scared. And he would kiss him several times a day, because Jeonghan loved being kissed.

 

A parallel universe where they never broke up.

 

But Seungcheol can only hope.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Ok so it's my first time writing for JeongCheol, because I was looking for a pairing to fill in the Parallel Universe prompt that I thought of while listening to the song. Hope you guys liked this one. :D
> 
> Wasn't intending to include GyuHan (although GyuHan is!!! one of my main ships), but it was suggested by Mimi. HAHA 
> 
> If you wanna talk, or be friends, you can reach me here. :D  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/babiewonu)  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/jeoneonuwu)


End file.
